Descubriendo mi sexualidad
by CherryNekoLove
Summary: Creek/Twig Style/Kyan  Bunny/Kenners depende de ustedes la pareja,el título lo dice todo-Son 4 capítulos.
1. Chapter1

_**Buenas noches,hoy traje un fic que les va a interesar,y si,habrá lemmon en futuros capitulos**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>__Tweek POV_

__Descubrí que soy homosexual hace poco,me gusta Craig Tucker.

Lo dije asi,simple y sin rodeos,no les voy a mentir,no a ustedes.

Craig es varonil,es rudo,es atractivo y muy sexy,como no me va a gustar,si ustedes lo llegasen a ver algún día,sabrán de lo que no se...

~~ O ~~

_Kyle POV_

No quiero aceptarlo,no puedo ,ami no me puede gustar Stanley Marsh...

es un muy buen partido para cualquiera,es lindo,educado...en todos aspetos.

Esperen,no puedo estar pensando eso,ami me gustan las tetas,las mujeres. Necesito ayuda con mi orientación sexual,me cruzé de no se...

~~ O ~~

_Butters POV_

__No se lo siento,¿como explicar mi sensación?...¡Ah ya se! se sienten como _mariposas_ en mi estómago,tiemblo,me sonrojo y empiezo a suspirar cada vez que veo a Kenny...Muchos le llaman amor,pero el mio jamás será correspondido,el es un _adicto _al sexo y la pornografía,Pero no se...

~~ O ~~

**_... si él me aceptará..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**Si te gusto,porfavor,házmelo saber dejándome review,serán 4 capítulos y el Ultimo será el Lemmon hecho por mi BFF María José. Pueden empezar mandándome un review con quién quieren que sea el uke y cual el seme.

Rebecca y Majo

Tweekie Cookie...


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno es hora de actulizar. Es el primer capítulo este,el anterior era un ****introducción. y... Sakuyachan15... mi BFF María hará una parte especial en este fic para ti...¡con un Tweek seme y un Craig uke! O si no ya verá... que le pasa por no hacerme caso... si quedaron dudas,el anterior capítulo explicaba los sentimientos de Tweek,Butters y Kyle,**

**OTRA COSA: Butters,Kyle y Tweek son Súper Mejores Amigos, al igual que Craig,Kenny y Stan.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>*<em>_Tweek POV*_

Me gusta un chico...se llama Craig Tucker.

Craig tiene cabellos azabaches y unos ojos violetas que no había visto en ninguna otra persona,¿curioso no? **siempre** de pone un gorro peruano azul con un pompón muy tranquilo...cosa que envidio de él,tiene a cualquier chica,y yo,el unico que me mira es mi perico,es otra cosa que le hay una GRAN piedra en mi camino ¿Porque _siempre_ hay algún problema con el amor? Encima no es 1,sino3 grandes piedras,una más grande que la otra.

La Primera Piedra:Él está en 9 A,mientras que yo estoy en 9 B (**Rebecca:** No sé como los dividen a ustedes por curso,pero mi colegio,SCJ,Ns dividen en A Y B,asi que yo los pondré así para no ponerlos en un grado menos o más)y,por eso,el me debe odiar,porque el A y el B son muy enemigos entre sí...no se pueden ver ni en retratos.

La Segunda Piedra:Mis padres y los suyos son homofóbicos,¡Así que peor aún! Se llegan a enterar de que me gusta Craig...Mañana me tienen que traer rosas,voy en un viaje a 3 metros bajo tierra,¿trágico no?

La Tercera Piedra: es Heterosexual...Hace competencias con Kenny para ver quién ve más pornos por día.

Hoy es Viernes,Si,si,lo sé,dirán ''¡Que suertudo!'' ¿**SUERTUDO**? ODIO los viernes...

Les explicaré el porqué:

Todos los viernes,compartimos,A Y B,Educación Física o gimnasia,como sea que le llamen ustedes.

Y siempre nos hacen correr 3 veces alrededor de la escuela,la cual es inmensa,para ''pre-calentar''y luego a calentar haciendo gimnasia,no se que mierda cree la vieja que nos obliga hacer educación física,creo que cree que somos de goma o no se,nos hace estirarnos como si fuésemos una barra de goma. y luego,para empeorar la relación entre los 2 grados,jugamos al quemado...

No se porqué,pero mi cara es un _**imán**_ de pelotas.

Cada vez que jugamos a quemados,la pelota ** siempre** se estrella contra mi cara.

y hoy no fue la excepción:cuando jugábamos quemados una pelota impactó contra mi cara,pero lo que no me esperaba es que Craig haya sido el culpable de golpearme,yo caí violentamente y golpeé fuertemente la cabeza contra la cancha,la fuerza con la que habían lanzado a esa pelota bastó para hacerme caer y desmayarme del golpe en la cabeza.

Lo último que recuerdo es un dolor agudo en mi cabeza,un chirrido en mis orejas y ver,con la vista borrosa la cara de Craig preocupado,después todo se volvió negro y dejé de sentir dolor.

_*Craig POV*_

Hoy me metí en un lío enorme...Culpa de Tweek

Ese rubio paranoico de ojos verdes y con leves ojeras, el mismo que no se puede atar los cordones o abotonar la camisa correctamente culpa de sus temblores...producidos por su excesivo consumo de café, siempre me he preguntado ¿porque toma tanto café? Lo vuelve realmente estúpido,torpe, hasta incluso alusivo,porque según el,los gnomos le robaban los calzones y el gobierno le espiaba,para secuestrarlo,drogarlo y violarlo.

Pero,¿por qué le culpo?Bah,en realidad,talvéz fue mi culpa

Hoy jugábamos quemados y yo,sin querer, lancé una pelota con todas mis fuerzas,la cual terminó en la cara de Tweek,y Tweek terminó en la enfermería,se había desmayado por mi culpa,y yo lo llevé hacia allí.Pasaron 2 horas hasta que Tweek empezó a abrir sus ojos¡Había despertado! Y yo,que por un momento,pensé que lo había matado,en serio,tardó mucho en despertarse y en esas dos horas fui un Craig en versión Tweek,me estaba volviendo loco.

-¿Q-que hago,ngh,a-aquí?¿Q-Quien e-eres tu?-dijo Tweek,con voz débil.

-Estas en la enfermería,soy Craig y,sin querer te pegué con una pelota en la cabeza,te desmayaste y te traje aquí.-

-Gracias Craig-dijo,con voz débil y sin tartamudeos,lo cual me solprendió.

-De nada-

-¿O-oye Craig?¿Tu-Tu me odias?-me preguntó,mientras,que con su puño cerrado se sobaba los ojos.

_Tierno_-pense

-No...¿Porque lo preguntas?-

-P-pensé,que por ser del B,me odia-rías...-

-¿Como mierda puedes creer eso?-

-Y-Yo no lo se-empezó a llorar-Todos me o-odian,m-me hacen burla y siempre me golpe-an...s-solo a mi,no es justo,n-no me sorprende que tú t-también m-me odi-es.-Tweek me miro con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Pero yo te pegue por accidente y no te odio Tweek-me excusé

-P-Pero no importa,nunca nadie me defiende de mi grado, excepto Butters,Kyle,Pip y Clyde...ellos son los únicos en la escuela que me quieren...-empezó a llorar

-Mentira...-le dije,seguro y asintiendo

-¿Q-quien más?Bah,aparte de mis padres y mi loro...Pero ¿A quién quiero engañar? ni mi Loro me quiere-empezó a llorar.

-Yo no te odio,es más, Stan,Kenny,Damien y Kevin tampoco te odian .-

-¿Enserio?-me miró con esperanzas,yo le asentí.

-Yo me debo ir Tweekers,mi mamá debe estar furiosa...¿Te acompaño hasta tu casa?-

-Si,por-por favor,Ngh-

_*General POV*_

Iban caminando hacia casa de Tweek,todo estaba tranquilo...demasiado tranquilo

-**¡Craaaig! ¡Tweeeek!-**Se oyó un grito,no era ni tan grave,como la voz de Craig,ni tan chillona,como la voz de Tweek,era una voz entre la 2 recien mencionadas

-¿Quién...?-Craig y Tweek se dieron vuelta,mientras seguían caminando,y sin embargo,no vieron a nadie,se miraron entre ellos, y,los dos chocaron contra algo...

Podían **jurar** que no había nadie adelante de ellos mientras caminaban, Tweek chocó con un chico pelinegro y Craig con uno rubio...

-¿Da-Damien?-Tweek levantó la vista y lo vio,ahí,frente suyo estaba el chico pelinegro de ojos rojos sangre,Tweek arqueó una ceja ¿Que hacía el anticristo frente de él,mirandolo con la cabeza ladeada y con una sonrisa que haría desmayar a cualquiera?,por el miedo,claro está.Tweek no cayó,debido a que Damien lo sostuvo antes de que se caiga...Pero Pip no corrió la misma suerte,Cayó sentado,Craig le estiró la mano para ayudar al rubio a levantarse.

-Oh, ¿Que hacen aquí chicos?-Les preguntó Craig a Damien y Pip.

-Ah nada,los vimos y quisimos saludarlos-explicó Pip.

-Quisiste,Pip-Corrigió Damien.

-¡Hay Damien,no seas tan maleducado,por lo menos finge!- Le retó Pip.

-Pff...¡si es cierto!Tú quisiste pasar a saludarlos-Se excuso Damien,pero al ver la mirada asesina de Pip sobre él,le dijo-bueno, la próxima vez voy a fingir,francés.-Damien se arrepintió al segundo,Pip estaba enojado,MUY enojado,Craig y Tweek al ver la cara de Pip,sintieron miedo,mucho miedo y pena por Damien,todos sabían que Pip _odiaba _a los franceses

-Disculpen chicos,fue un placer,para mi,verlos,nos vemos otro dia-Les dijo Pip amablemente mientras que con una mano agarraba fuertemente la oreja de Damien y se lo llevaba,Craig y Tweek arquearon una ceja al ver tan rara escena ¿Desde cuando Damien,el anticristo,se dejaba dominar por Pip?

* * *

><p>*<em>Kenn<em>y POV*

No saben las ganas que tengo de ver una porno.

Bueno,eso no viene al tema...

Estoy muy preocupado por Leopold ''Butters'' Stoth,lo encontré ayer,en una banca del parque,llorando ese pequeño rubio es muy alegre,siempre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y,verlo así,me destrozó,el no tiene por qué llorar,tiene una vida perfecta...o por lo menos,eso creo yo.

Me acerqué para hablarle,intentar hacerle sonreír,o por lo menos subirle el animo,me senté a un lado de el,y miré hacia a donde el miraba,hacia la nada...

-Butters,¿Que te sucede?-

Él me miró,luego miró al suelo,como si fuese muy interesante y yo no estuviese allí en ese momento.

-Solamente estoy deprimido,no es nada grave,solo cometí un error del cual me arrepiento.-

-Bueno,no creo que sea _tan _malo Butters, cuéntame,así veo que puedo hacer por ti.-

-Tienes razón,no es malo,es _**malísimo **,_Bebe y Wendy van a asesinarme brutalmente cuando me encuentren.-

-Emm...no puede ser tan malo ¿No?.- Me estaba preocupando por aquel chico,espero que no diga la frase que creo que dirá...

-He roto sus maquillajes por accidente,se me cayeron cuando Cartman me empujó-La dijo,solo significaba una cosa ''escondete bajo tierra,te asesinarán de la forma mas brutal que existe,¡Un momento...!

-¿El culón de Cartman te empujó?-le pregunte,frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Sí,pero fue porque,según el,lo estaba molestando - Dijo con una sonrisa y cerrando los ojos.

No puedo creer lo bueno que era aquel chico,yo,en su lugar,lo hubiese asesinado al gordo,le robo todo su dinero,y le pago a las chicas los maquillajes,y lo que queda,a mis ahorros,la verdad es que no sé de donde saca tanto dinero el gordo,no me sorprende que mate personas por encargo,ese gordo es un nazi,un hijo de puta,Literalmente,aunque Liane tiene toda la culpa,lo malcrió desde chico al culón,por eso es racista,anti-semita,mal educado...en fin,si tuviese que describir todo lo que es Cartman,les aseguro que podria hacer un libro describiéndolo.

-No,Butters, tu no eres la molestia, ÉL sí lo es-Le explique-Ven,le daremos una paliza,y luego,iremos a arreglar las cosas de las chicas,y de ser necesario,compraremos unas nuevas- le dije,con una sonrisa.

-¿Es en serio Kenny?-

-Sep-

-¡Gracias,gracias! ¿Como te lo puedo agradecer?-Sonreí malevolamente...ya sé lo que voy a hacer...o pedirle.

-Cómprame una porno-

*_Butters POV*/*Fin Kenny POV*_

Hace no mucho,estaba llorando,¿la razón? Cartman.

Sí,culpa de él,pero también mia, ¿porqué me aguanto todo estos abusos?

Kenny.

Es por él,porque soporto todo esto,pero hoy se acabó,¡se acabó! _**¡**__**Me encabroné! **_le compraré la porno a Kenny por hacerme abrir los ojos

-Cómprame una porno-

-Vamos,te la compraré,pero luego me acompañas- El me asintió

Le compre la porno,luego nos dirigimos a casa de Cartman,Kenny me miró curioso.

-¿Que vas a hacer,Butters?-me preguntó,arqueando una ceja-Era mentira eso de que ibamos a darle una paliza a Cartman.-

-No te preocupes,Ken-

-Bueno Barbie-Voltee a mirarlo,me miraba fijamente y con una sonrisa,me sonrojé,lo se porque sentí caliente mi cara-

Cartman abrió la puerta,volteé a mirarlo,muy enojado

-Hola maricas,¿Que buscan?-

-¡HIJO DE PERRA!-Le grité y me lancé encima de él con intención de golpearle.

*_Fin Butters POV*_

* * *

><p><em>*Kyle POV*<em>

Estaba al lado de Stan,le invité a comer un helado,en la heladería del centro,que nos encontraríamos allí a las 17:30 Hs.

Quería mejorar la relación entre el A y el B.

Íbamos ya con los helados en la mano,el pidió cono con 3 bochas de helado,sus gustos eran de limón,chocolate suizo y crema americana,yo también pedí el mismo pero con distinto sabor,yo pedí de dulce de leche,vainilla y chocolate blanco.

íbamos conversando sobre nuestras familias,amigos,novias en el pasado,en fin,cosas sin sentido...

llegamos a la plaza y nos sentamos en unos de esos típicos bancos que esta en frente de la enorme fuente de agua,en el centro de la plaza

-Oye Kyle ¿tienes hermanos?

-Oh,si...se llama Ike,es canadiense-

-entonces...¿es adoptado,no?-

-Si...¿y tú Stan?¿Tiene hermanos?

-Si,una hermana,se llama Shelley y es extremadamente bipolar,un rato está feliz,otro rato anda buscándome por toda mi casa,para matarme sin razón-

-Oh,eso está muy mal-en ese instante me percaté de algo-Oye Stan,¿podrás pararte un minuto?

-Emm-arqueó una ceja-Está bien-se paró lentamente-¿y ahora?-

-A ver...mmm...Stan,tenemos la misma altura...¿genial no?-dije al comprobar la validez de mi duda

-Oye,es cierto-él también lo comprobó midiéndonos con su mano.

-Vamos,ya está por anochecer y aún no hice mi tarea-

-Ok,yo tampoco la hice...¿Quieres ir a mi casa a hacer la tarea?

-Oh,¡si,si ,si!-Festejé y lo admito,así que feliciten me : Festeje como si me hubiese propuesto matrimonio.

Caminamos hacia su casa y pasamos por la casa de Cartman,vi,desde lo lejos,a Butters,Kenny y Cartman... y Butters estaba golpeándolo y...esperen ¿Butters estaba golpeando a Cartman? Debía ver esto.

*_Fin Kyle POV*_

_*Stan POV*_

Con Kyle volvíamos de la plaza,después de haber conversado y conocido un poco del otro...y haber tomado un helado

me dijo que no había hecho su tarea,y como yo tampoco la hice le invité a mi casa,así la completamos juntos.

Él estaba muy emocionado y dijo que si,cuando caminábamos a mi casa,pasamos por la casa de mi insoportable compañero-amigo Eric, y ví a Kenny y a Butters...Butters estaba matando a Cartman.

-¡HIJO DE PERRA!-Gritó Butters y se lanzó arriba de Cartman y comenzó a golpearlo en la panza,el golpe lo derribó y Butters le seguía golpeando,hasta que el rostro de Cartman quedó todo moreteado...

Kyle lo separó automáticamente de Cartman,y Butters se tranquilizó.

-Te lo mereces por cabrón-dijo Butters

Nunca se había revelado así,le acompañamos a los 2 hasta casa de Butters que quedaba cerca y Kenny y Butters entraron,dijeron que ellos tampoco habían hecho la tareas y que las harían juntos,Kenny llevaba su mochila,y yo con Kyle nos fuimos a mi casa,sin saber que suedería algo luego...

*_Fin Stan POV*_

* * *

><p><strong>Listo amigos,he aquí el segundo cap,y en el proximo habrá Lemmon!Si,cambio de planes.<strong>

**Las votaciones siguen hasta el domingo,asi que ¡Manden sus reviews con su pareja favorita! Ah cierto,los que no estan registrados en FF pueden tambien,dejarme reviews,son bien recibidos!**

**María Jose quiere hacer el lemmon de las 4 parejas pero MUY pervertido...¡ES ENSERIO!**

**Sangré por la nariz ante su idea**


End file.
